Talents
by Kyra the animal talent fairy
Summary: The newest arrival in Pixie Hollow. Strange, her talent is, all of them? Read and Review please!
1. The Talent

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or themes in this story. They are the property of Disney.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A gentle breeze wafted through downtown London. It was a warm summer's night and snow covered all of England. Nearby the baker of Nooking Street, a baby was born. His name was Stephen and he himself was a healthy young baby. His parents were practical business people. They believed in numbers and equations. They did not believe in magic or fairies. They did not believe in the winged people that brings the seasons to them. A simple act of nature is all they are thinking. Well one particular garden fairy who has been about was saddened by this. But she had made a plan. She knew of their new baby boy and she will bring him joy. She plans to make him laugh and smile. Not only to bring hapiness into his heart while he is still young but also, if he were to, another fairy would be born. The child indeed laughed and a nearby dandelion blew into tiny seeds. This garden fairy nodded smiling and flew quickly to the destination where the seed carrying the fairy's life would soon be. This seed twirled in the air as it glided and flew through london. It went over chimneys and rooftops as if this fairy already had their wings. It parted with London and the mainland and drifted in the air over the see as the fast-flying fairies brought it to Neverland. Neverland, the home of the fairies of our world. A place where you never grow up and magic exists in it's fullest. Smiles are almost always present and joy reigns over the lands. This seed finally felt the joy of Neverland's sweet air as it flowed peacefully to Pixie Hollow. The great land in Neverland where all seasons are present and fairies are always at work.

Kilik, a fast flying fairy, used his winds to take the seed to the very center of the great tree which was the source of all their magic. He set the seed down in the center and flew to his seat. Terrance, the Pixie dust keeper, came with the great goblet filled with the Pixie dust, and gently poured it onto this seed. The seed was engulfed and changed. The shifted and eventually, a small girl was seen. TinkerBell, Rosetta, SilverMist, Iridessa, and Fawn were all smiling at eachother as TinkerBell was the latest addition to Pixie Hollow and now she herself could see how it was done. The fairies gave their gentle hellos to the female in the center of the pad. She rubbed an eye and looked about. Her bright red hair hung down in a bobbed style and her eyes of a rich green looked about. She did not say hello back as she stood. She held her hands to her chest and looked about nervously. "Queen Clarion!" A voice was heard in the many fairies that were present. Three bright glowing specks flew about then came together in a glorious explosion of shining dust and magic. Queen Clarion appeared out of it and smiled at the timid fairy,

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, we welcome you here, to Pixie Hollow." The fairy made a small smile and allowed her hands to settle at her sides. The Queen flew down and put a loving hand on the girl's cheek with a smile before going behind her. She gently took her wings and pushed her magic through them. They straitened and glowed before shining a slight silver. She awed at her own wings and flutted them. Queen Clarion took her by the hand and twirled her about. She gained control of her flight almost immediatly and she giggled as she landed back onto the pad. The queen flew up a ways then waved her hand. Several mushrooms appeared around her and she smiled at them anxiously. SilverMist was the first to make it to the mushroom where she placed her droplet of water. TinkerBell placed the hammer, Rosetta the flower, Fawn the seed, Iridessa a speck of light, Kilik the wind, and other fairies of each talent puting down their skills onto the mushrooms. The red headed fairy looked around and she looked to Queen Clarion. "W...what do I do?" She spoke for the first time. She was a little nervous as could be heard in her speech. Queen Clarion smiled and motioned towards the mushrooms.

"These are going to decide which talent you will have here in Pixie Hollow dear." She said with a warm smile and another motion towards the mushrooms. The fairy smiled and nodded looking first to the wind talent. But even before she could touch it, it poofed out of existance and she looked up to the fast flying fairies. Kilik and the others smiled reassuringly and shrugged while pointing at the other mushrooms as if to say, "Well it's a shame but you can't give up yet." She nodded and moved onto water. The same thing happened and SilverMist also smiled and pushed her on. The Hammer fell apart and TinkerBell waved with encouragement. She moved onto light, then garden, then animal, and then snow and all had the similar effects. All fairies gave her reasurment and ecouraging smiles as she moved through the talents. This small fairy though was beginning to lose hope. Her smile was almost gone as she reached the final three talents. The first one fell away quickly and she whimpered. She reached out her hand hesitantly to the second and it too vanished. All the fairies around her were awed. This has never happened. Not one fairy has ever gone through ALL of the talents before reaching theirs. The red head sighed and smiled as she reached out to her expected talent. Her smile faded quickly though as the last talent also disappeared. She covered her mouth with a squeek. She looked around hurridly then up to the Queen. All the fairies were on the edge of their seats some not even sitting anymore. Every talent denied this young fairy. Queen Clarion was calm and flew down to her the mushrooms disappearing. The older fairies grinned and watched intently. The Queen once more placed a hand on her cheek. "Do not fear young one." She said as two more mushrooms appeared. On one, the Queen placed a small glass ball, and on the other, a tiara made of pixie dust. This almost trembling fairy looked as though she dared not touch such beautiful things.

The Queen took her hand and led her to them giving her an encouraging squeeze before releasing her hand and standing behind the mushrroms. Her hand shaking, she reached for the Tiara. It shook and vanished along with the others. The glass ball then glowed and rose to meet her hands. She smiled and took it quickly as if to save it from a horrid fate. She held it and it shone brightly. The fairies wanted to clap but they have never seen this before. The Queen however clapped loudly and the others joined in with her. That held for a moment then the Queen had her hold it up.

"This fairies, is a talent that I have not seen since I was first brought here. She has recieved no talents, but all of them. She has become the learner." She looked about to see the older fairies nod but the others shrug and whisper to eachother not knowing what that exaclty means. Queen clarion laughed and rose up her light shining more than ever. "This means, that she has no talent." Everyone gasped and looked down to the now frowning red head. "No talent?" She said slowly looking at the ball.

The Queen nodded. "Yes dear. No talent. Not yet." The Queen said this lat part and her head snapped up from the ball. "Not yet?" Queen Clarion nodded and flew back down to her. "No dear. You see, you are the learner. Your talent is that you can learn what talent you want to. Every talent is your talent!" Every fairy was off their seat particularly TinkerBell. "You can go to any one of these fairies you see and learn their talent. They can teach you and if you are diligent, you may even learn them all." The small fairy was almost overwhelmed by cheer from the other fairies. TinkerBell, Iridessa, Fawn, SilverMist, and Rossetta all laughed at the irony of it all. Others also found the hilarity in it and even the Queen giggled and winked at TinkerBell. "Now then. Kisalla. This is your choice now. You have the ability to decide where you will go here. Speak with the other fairies and you will have more than enough to handle." She stroked her cheek once more before her and the four ministers disapeared leaving her to the other fairies and a glass ball.


	2. Book One Part One: Animal Talent

Once more it was SilverMist who got down there first and greeted Kisalla. "Hello! My name is SilverMist." She said with a bright face. The glass ball shrank down into almost a marble size and Kisalla smiled at it. She was interupted though as Rosetta and TinkerBell gathered as well. "Heya darling. I am Rosetta. I am happy to meetcha." "And I am TinkerBell! You have no idea how lucky you are!" She said with a joyful laugh and a gentle hand on Kisalla's shoulder. Kisalla couldn't help but grin at them all. Fawn and Iridessa were next to greet themselves and the six all stood with excitement. The other fairies about rolled their eyes with laughs and shrugs. If those five got to her, no telling what will happen. So the other fairies just let Kisalla be and went back to their work. The five looked at eachother then to Kisalla. She fiddled with her hands. She was actually fairly smaller than the five. She was just about a head shorter then them and she couldn't help but blush nervously. The four of them except for Fawn didn't notice this nervousness. But Fawn, being the animal talent fairy and knwoing these things, hushed the others and held out her hand.

"Come on hunny. Lets see about finding you a talent." Fawn said holding out her hand. SilverMist took the other and they flew up above the great tree. They hovered there for a moment and told Kisalla about the land of Pixie Hollow. TinkerBell just smiled as thay explained remembering the very talk she received from Clank and Bubble. Kisalla nodded and listened to them intently looking about taking in all she saw and heard. It was only until SilverMist hugged her that she snapped out of her little haze that came over her. "I am so happy to have another friend!" SilverMist said cheerily. Tinkerbell then stopped smiling and put a hand on her forehead.

"Wait wait. Where will she be staying? Obviously she doesn't have a set talent guild so it's not like she can go just anywhere and live." The rest nodded and Kisalla frowned. Then all the fairies had the same idea. "You can live with me!" They all said at the same time laughing and pushing eachother. Iridessa still laughing said, "Well I guess it is up to you Kisalla. Who would you like to stay with?" All the fairies stood smiling still giggling at such a coincedence. Kisalla thought for a moment and looked at each of their talents and which ones she wanted to learn more than the actul fairy at the time. She was sure all of them would be wonderful to live with. She observed them all for these brief seconds and noticed a few things. Iridessa was rather nervous and seemed almost too careful. TinkerBell was impatient and had a temper by the way she tapped her foot and kept her hands on her hips even though she was happy and kept on a smile. SilverMist was fun and loving but quite an air head. Rosetta was always worrying about her image as she just pulled out a blush aplier and dabbed it even while she was trying to decide where Kisalla would live. Fawn was confident and seemed understanding. As she attached these traits to their talents she saw where they made a little sense here and there so she finally spoke up.

"Umm..Fawn? May I live with you?" She asked with a smile gripping her glass ball in her small left hand. They all smiled at Fawn as the later hugged her. "Of course hun! That would be wonderful. Let me show you the way."

They nodded and flew to Fawn's house with Kisalla following with an enthusiastic smile. It was almost just between the Autumn and Spring lands. Her house was made out of the same materials as most other fairy's houses were. Twigs, branches, vines, pieces of vegetables, and leaves. Though not as stylish as TinkerBell's, whose was made by the Tinker Fairy Talent Guild, it was warm and had lots of space. Fawn, who was a natural party person, asked the Tinkers specially for a small sink of contsantly running water so she can make drinks and such. On her shelves were seeds, berries, and other assorted small foods and powders for the drinks. Among the cups that the Tinkers made was a thimbel, a small metal tube with an end blocked off, and an actual glass cup that was just a it big for most fairies.

Fawn smiled at Kisalla, who was looking at the pouring water with a bit of longing. She must not know she is thirsty or she would have asked right? Fawn thought to herself as she giggled getting a cup down and filling it handing it to her. Kisalla grinned and drank own her first taste of NeverLand water. She sighed and closed her eyes taking in the taste of it and the others giggled. "Yep. Thats about how it is." TinkerBell said laughing recalling her first glass of water. They all laughed somoe more and Kisalla joined in with a slightly embarassed blush. She shook it off and drank another glass and then beamed at the others. Fawn then poked her forehead and looked her up and down.

"Hmm, some new clothes would help wouldn't they? Don't get me wrong dear, the seedling dress is lovely on you but I think you need something more practical." Fawn looked her up and down again and nodded. She flew up the stairs of the fairy house and quickly brought back clothes similar to her own. She held them against Kisalla and sized her up. Kisalla took them after Fawn and TinkerBell figured out what exactly she needed in measurements. Little was needed to be changed other than height. Kisalla went upstairs and changed while the others waited for her. When she finally came back down, they had all gotten drinks and were sitting around the large table at one side. They all stood and clapped as she landed next to the table. The amber color of the top and pants complimented her eyes and hair very well as they fit her almost too perfectly. The slightly darker over skirt tinted it all down for a more mellow tone. The only real difference between hers and Fawn's clothes was that Kisalla's had short sleeves where as fawns had none, and the ovr skirt reached down to about her knees where as Fawn's only reached to about half way.

"Oh wow! You are so pretty!" SilverMist exclaimed with an excited squee. The others quickly agreed and it cause Kisalla to blush rather brightly. It was all good of course and then TinkerBell noticed she was still holding onto the smaller glass ball. She put a hand to her chin for a moment then held out her hand. "May I see that?" She said to Kisalla intruiged by it's subtle possibilities. The others giggled knowing what was coming next. Iridessa and Rosseta stood up next to the door as TinkerBell sat down.

"I need some vine, small leaves, and some tree sap please." She said to them and they nodded going to fetch her asked items. She asked Fawn for a cloth and some water and she polished it then set it down. She has Kisalla sit and she placed her hands onto her head as if in measurement. She sat back down and figured her hands against the ball until Iridessa and Rosetta came back with her asked for things. TinkerBell quickly set off to work and by about the end of half an hour had put together a head piece for Kisalla with the ball it's center piece. Kisalla smiled excitedly as TinkerBell placed it on her head. Of course it fit perfectly and the green along with amber, red, and brown was a great combination and all looked excelent. More compliments were given and brighter shades of red were discovered on Kisalla's cheeks. They finally stopped their teasing when Fawn shooed them out. They waved eachother bye and Fawn closed the door grinning. She looked Kisalla over once more.

"You really do look great Kisalla." She said ruffling her hair just a bit to extract a giggle from the smaller fairy. She had her sit down and grabbed them more water. "So Kisalla. Why did you decide me? I mean don't get me wrong, I am more than happy to have you live with me, but I am curious." Kisalla nodded and took another long drought of water from her cup before answering.

"Well, I need to learn a talent. I watched everyone here, and I decided that you were more my liking. You are confident enough to where you know what you need to and you do not brag or complain. As far as I know you are very fun to be around and it just seemed like you really really love your talent so I chose you." She said this as well as she could without confusing herself. Fawn laughed and ruffled her hair again.

"You are so cute. But yes you are right. I do love my animal talent. But you know, you could have just said because you thought I was funny or something. I didn't expect you to go so in depth." She laughed and Kisalla blushed with a stifled giggle. Fawn stood and stretched. "So you want to try out animal talent huh? Well I hope you do better than Tink." She burst out laughing until she saw Kisalla's confused look. Fawn face palmed after realizing she didn't know. She explained TinkerBell's Story of how she tried to switch her talents and Kisalla almost fell out of her seat laughing as she heard Fawn's explanation of her attempt to teach a baby bird to fly.

They talked for some time before there was a knock on the door. Fawn got up after pushing Kisalla back down telling her not to worry about it. She opened the door and a fairy in slightly similar colored clothes spoketo Fawn with his arms crossed. "Fawn! Where have you been? We needed you some time ago to help with the moving of a chipmunk family. What were you doing?" Fawn rolled her eyes and pointed to Kisalla who quickly blushed and looked away. "Oh I see. So will she be part of our guild?" Fawn let him in and ruffled Kisalla's hair again to snap her out of it. She giggled and batted her hand away. "Yep! She want's to be an animal fairy so she is living with me. I had to help her settle in ya know?" He nodded and bowed at her.

"Hello fair maiden. I am Jinzo. Another animal talent fairy. I hope you enjoy it here. Don't let Fawn give you too much trouble either. She is a lot nicer than she seams." He said with a teasing push to her shoulder. She pushed back. "What? I am always nice! Why just the other day I helped a small butterfly out of h..Oh go away!" She laughed and pushed as he sat there opening and closing his hand as she talked making the jabber jabber jabber motion. He nodded and bowed to Kisalla once more before leaving. She closed the door and sat back down after taking the glasses to the sink where she rinsed them out and put them back onto the shelf. She looked at Kisalla and stretched again stainding. "I don't know about you but I am tired. Let me show you to your bed." Kisalla nodded and followed Fawn up the stairs and through another door where three hammoks were strung across the room with blankets made of shedded fur and hand sewing by the tinker fairies. "And this is where we sleep. I used to have two other mates here but they decided they needed their own house finally so I just never took them down i guess. Pick any one. I sleep in whichever one I can make it to after a day of work." They both laughed heartily.

She sat down into the closest one to her and Fawn got into the one across from her. "Well, sweet dreams hun. It's time for you to gain energy for tomorrow. For tomorow, is you first lesson." She said smugly asshe layed down and took a deep breath before falling asleep almost instantly. Kisalla blinked a few times at her quick incapacitation but shrugged and guessed it came with the work. She layed down as well and snuggled up against the fur that was given by the animals. She fell asleep soon after and indeed had the first sweet dream of her life in NeverLand.


	3. Book One Part Two: Animal Talent

_creak...creak....creak..._Kisalla opened her eyes to the sound waking herself up. She searched he room for th enoise. She found it in Fawn's hammock. Fawn was awake lying in bed moving back and forth swinging. When she sat and woke up a bit more patters could also be heard. Fawn noticed quickly that she was up and stood. "I'm sorry! Did I wake you hun?" Kisalla shook her head and said that it was that patters not her. There was no point in placing blame on anyone for such a simple thing. She stood as well and went to the window which was usually an open hole but now there was a piece covering it and the pater patter noises could be heard on it.

"It's raining outside." Fawn explained and began to head downstairs until she face palmed and turned back to her. "Here lets go outside and I can show you." She said catching Kisalla's confused expression before it even started. They got to the bottom floor and Fawn undid her braid. Her hair grew another foot in fairy proportions when it was let out of the tight braid. "You might want to take off your new hair piece. We don't want it to get wet yet. Tink just made it." Kisalla didn't know what she meant by getting it wet but she took it off anyways. "Are you ready?" The question was answered with a nod and she opened the door.

A bit of wind blew into the house but it was the literal sheets of rain that awed Kisalla. They stepped out and she saw the full view. "We have rainy days sometimes here in Spring Time Orchard. It's to water all the plants at once. Making the water fairies' job very very easy." Kisalla understood and stepped out fully into the falling water. she shivered at first but closed her eyes and became ucustomed to the temperature. She almost squeeked as Fawn had snuck up on her and tackle her into a particullarly large puddle where she splashed her laughing. Kisalla grinned and splashed back having the same apparent playful nature as Fawn. They both spent almost the entire morning in the rain until Fawn needed to braid her hair again. They agreed to go back inside to fix up then they would visit the others. Kisalla helped wring out, twist, and braid the large amount of hair on Fawn's head. They finished and then flew out into rain once more.

The first fairy they found of the five was SIlverMist. She was helping with the rain and waved over to them. She moved the water in the air and had also a few fast flying fairies around to help with directing the rain. "Hey girls! Hold on one minute ok?" Fawn and Kisalla stayed back until it seemed that she was done helping wih her part. The rain would in fact last for two days. "Ok. So why are you out and about? You know very well that rain days are days off for all the other fairies, well except for tinkers that is. They always work." SilverMist said with a laugh and a wave. "Well I still have to get this done so I will catch up with you later!" She flew off quickly and rejoined the other water fairies.

They both nodded and smiled at eachother while, as usuall, they were unable to answer the quick mouthed SilverMist. Kisalla had already noticed this trait and indeed liked it. They looked at eachother and silently agreed to visit Tinker's Nook. They passed as quickly as possible through Winter Wood and finally found Tinker's Nook. Fawn was rarely able to visit this place and always loved it. Watching everyone busy at work making new inventions and testing them out while the highly noticable Bobble and Clank were arguing over some silly thing. They finally spotted TinkerBell after a few minutes of a mini tour by Fawn. Well, they noticed her feet. She was underneath something peculiar and clinks could be heard. When they walked up Fawn spoke up loudly.

"Hangin' in there Tink!" A small scream and a puff of black shot out from underneath the item that TinkerBell was working on and they had to fly up to avoid it. "Tink!" Many voices rang out as the blackness began to clear.


	4. Book One Part Three: Animal Talent

TinkerBell crawled out from underneath the mechanism sputtering. Her face was black as was her hair and dress. She coughed and sat up holding a hand to her head. "Wh...what happened?" She asked as she took a look up at the hovering fairies. There was exactly three seconds of silence before Fawn and every fairy near enough to witness it began laughing so hard they had to land. TinkerBell crossed her arms and pouted at them.

"This was not funny! I could have died!" She said in a loud voice but not nearly loud enough to stop the laughter. Fawn spoke up between her giggles. "It's not that..it's, your face! It's hilarious! You should see yourself!" She put her hands on her knees as she kept laughing, even Kisalla was doubled up with giggles. TinkerBell glared at the new girl and hmphed. Kisalla stopped laughing but her grin stayed as Fawn helped Tink to her feet. She quickly revealed a doll's hand mirror and looked at herself. A resounding growl escaped her lips and she stomped over to a water spout.

She began to wash her face and the novelty left the Nook as the fairies resumed their work. Fawn and Kisalla stood on each side of TInkerbell both grinning. She finished and began redoing her hair as she had to let the bun loose to clean it. "So Tink, What is that?" Fawn said pointing to the strange device. TinkerBell smiled braodly as she flew to it twirling as she did so. "This Fawn, is a machine that will help gather nuts and berries." She laid an almost loving hand onto the machine. Fawn put her hands on her hips in slight confusion.

"Wait, I thought we already had something like that. That doohicky that sucked them up then spit them out the other end when you squeezed the puffy thing." TinkerBell stared at her for a moment. "You sure do love those technical terms dontcha?" She said with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head and jumped atop the device. "No Fawn, this will actually pick them from the plants themselves. The other "doohicky", As you put it, only picked them up off the ground. This will make your harvesting job like cake." She said with an air of achievement about her.

"That sounds great!" Fawn exclaimed even more excited than TInkerBell was. After all, it is the animal fairies jobs to harvest all that food for the animals. Fawn examined the object with great ferver until Kisalla squeeked as she was almost run over by a few tinker fairies carrying a newly made door. Fawn grinned back at her then nodded at TinkerBell. "Well Tink, this sounds great but I promised cutie here a day out." Kisalla blushed furiously at this remark and answered in fumbled and meshed words attempting to say, "I am not! I am just like anyone else." All fairies in the immediate area laughed and laughed as Kisalla couldn't help but just blush looking a bit awkward.

Fawn flew to her and hugged her suddenly still laughing. "Were just teasing you. Though you are cute I think its best we stop. Your cheeks might bruise." She grinned and held back more laughter as she turned back to TinkerBell and waved. "See you again Tink!" With that and a wave from the smaller of the three, they were off to find Rosetta.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know I know...kinda scarce but unfortunately its hard to make lemonade out of life's lemons when your allergic to Citrus.

More updates i promise!


	5. Book One Part Four: Animal Talent

OK first of all I AM SO SORRY!!! My computer died and I had no way of uploading anything. But i promise updates updates updates! Please forgive me. Enjoy.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Sproutlings ran to and fro with Rosetta fluttering above them and guiding them in there trek to find a good digging spot. Rosetta did indeed find such a spot and was about ready to tell them to dig until she was suddenly tackled with a hug from Fawn. They both flipped through the air into some grass with Kisalla flying close behind. "Omigosh are you both ok?!" Her small voice squeeked. Laughter could be heard from the indent of grass that the tackle made as Fawn and Rosetta both walked out dusting themselves off.

"You see? I told you I would get ya!" Fawn said loudly giving Rosetta a friendly slap on the back. Rosetta still laughing rolled her eyes and promptly told the now frightened sproutlings to finally go into the moist earth where it was safe from kamikaze fairies. Kisalla stood by watching the scene with an off center kind of look, rather confused at what she should do at this exact moment. Fawn noticed this and quickly changed the subject to that of a gentler nature as to make her more comfortable.

"So Rosetta, is planting these sprouts all you do?" She said teasing knowing full well that she did much more than that. Rosetta also knew it to be just teasing and retorted back with, "Yep! Are you still acting alarm clock for all the animals?" "Yep!" Fawn grinned and slung an arm around Rosetta's shoulders both of them laughing with a giggle from Kisalla. Rosetta looked Kisalla up and down in her Animal Fairy clothing and shook her head. "So are you going full animal fairy or will you decide to have any kind of fashion sense and become a garden fairy." This just brought out another few laughs from Fawn and even more giggles from Kisalla.

"Actually, I was hoping to try Garden Fairy next. After I try being an Animal Talent Fairy first." She nodded with a too-sweet smile at Fawn. It was incredible that this small cutsy fairy was able to learn every talent that the fairie's posess. And of course it was obvious there was some jealousy from some other fairies, but they all learned the last lesson of jealousy from Vidian and TinkerBell's "fun" that almost resulted in no spring. They all really just decided that it's best to leave her alone and do what business they had done before. It's not like she was their mesiah or anything. She was just a rare fairy was all. Nothing more, nothing less.

It did not bother Kisalla either way. She was happy where she was and wouldn't trade it for the world. Fawn and Rosetta said a few more things causing a few more laughs, then headed off with Kisalla to see where Iridessa had gone off to. She would be home because of the rain, light fairies didn't like the rain much but they knew it was important. So they headed off toward Summer Glade, where Iridessa lived. Even in the raind it was still the warmest place in Never Land.

It wasn't until their actual arrival in Summer Glade when they found out how much light fairies hated rain. All of their shutters, doors, and wondows were locked tight and sounds of complaining and some even whimpering voices, as if they were scared or sick, could be heard as they flew by. Of course they were soaked by the time they got to Iridessa's house but Fawn loved it. And even Kisalla was gathering a small liking to it.

They made it to Iridessa's twig made door, another job by the wonderful tinkers, and knocked as hard as they could. Iridessa's scream could be heard from inside of course, as she thought it was her door being broken in by the weather. When she found it to be an embarrassed Kisalla and a laughing Fawn she almost closed the door on them but decided to just shake her head and let them come in. She immediatly brought them some fairy made towels to dry off a little before sitting on anything. When they transitioned from soaked to damp, they sat down at a table as Iridessa fetched them some honey drops.

"So Fawn, how is your new room mate?" Iridessa asked kindly smiling at Kisalla who gave a small smile in return. "She is great! She doesn't snore like Rugel, her feet dont stink like Kiha's, and my clothes fit her so there is never an arguement on whos clothing is what or where!" She said laughing as Iriddessa just shook her head again.

"You animal talent fairies. I guess spotless and tideness aren't words you're familliar with are they?" Fawn responded with a, "what do those words mean" look causing a laugh from Kisalla and a shrug from Iridessa. "You don't encourage her, and you Fawn, will see the error of your ways soon enough. You will see." She warned then offered them more Honey.

It was a little while before Kisalla and Fawn decided to leave again, and head to their first Animal duties for the day.


	6. Book One Part Five: Animal Talent

Kisalla was really excited at this point, they were finally going to do their work. Though it was true they were completely soaked, and it was a little cold by now, duties were duties, and the seasons weren't going to make themselves. Fawn had lead them to a large mushroom where they took a quick brake in order to catch Kisalla up on what they were going to be doing today.

"Ok Kisalla. Welcom to Day one of Animal Fiary training. Today, we have to help a squirell build a home. You see, he is young and doesn't know how, so we are going to teach him." Kisalla smiled but had her head rather tilted in confusion. Fawn laughed at this and explained. "Squirells usually live in the ground or trees. We have to teach him how to dig out a burrow, or find the perfect, empty home, in one of the trees around here."

"Oh I see! But we don't have, um, what do you call those things..the..the tools the Tinker Fairies made..um." "A shovel?" Yeah! Wouldn't that mak it easier to dig?" Fawn nodded and smiled at Kisalla's sharp memory. "Yes, and in any other case that is what we would do, but when dealing with all these fuzzies, you cant use that. They cant, so you have to teach them from scraatch." She said this last word with some emphasis as she made a scratching motion in the air with her hand, making Kisalla realize why her eyebrow twitched. "We have to dig with our hands?" Fawn grinned and nodded.

"Yep! But dont worry, it may seem hard at first, but it is a ton of fun! Nothing like digging a hole the old fashioned way. Plus it gives us an excuse to go swimming to get clean!" She grinned and turned, walking out from under the mushroom. Kisalla giggled and wondered if this wasn't the first time Fawn had used that excuse. They both stood under the rain for a moment before flying up into the air, towards an area of Pixie hollow where the rain hasn't gone yet luckily, and where a very anxious squirell awaited.

"Ok Kisalla. Now when you aproach him, make sure to smile and not move too quickly. He is still skiddish, and might run scared. We are his friends, and that is always shown with a, GENTLE, smile." She said, making sure the word gentle was quite clear, after what had happened with TinkerBell and trying to teach baby birds how to fly.

Kisalla nodded and smiled as she was told. Fawn was taken aback for a moment as she saw Kisalla's smile, her own appearing. "Wow Kisalla, you know, you are very pretty when you smile." Fawn said with a blush from Kisalla. "R..really?" Fawn nodded and laughed as Kisalla got a little more red and began to fiddle with her hands, a reaction Fawn was hoping for as she loved to tease. "Yep. You sure are! Now go show that pretty face to that squirell and show him you mean no harm. Make friends, then we can get to the fun part." Kisalla didn't have enough time to react as she was pushed forward by Fawn with another laugh from her.

Kisalla stopped a few feet from the squirell and looked back at Fawn slightly nervous. Fawn smiled reassuringly and motioned for her to go for it. And she did. Kisalla landed and smiled her smile, a little of the blush left over from Fawn's teasing, and walked right up to the squirell. The animal was wary of her, and took a step back when she approached.

"Hello there. My name is Kisalla." She said, kindly to her fuzzy friend. The squirell sniffed as Kisalla reache dout with her hand, and took a look at her up and down. Her voice, face, and even gentle motion was all it took. The squirell moved right to her, and nuzzled her outreached hand. Kisalla scritched it's ears with a happy gasp, and a grin. She turned to Fawn who was clapping in the background. "Look Fawn! I did it!" She yelled over to her. Fawn in responce flew to them and put one hand on each of their heads and scritched as well, the squirell for obvious reasons, but to Kisalla mostly to tease.

"Aww! My little critters are getting along perfectly." Fawn said in a mommy to baby voice making Kisalla blush again and laugh, puting her hand on Fawn's to push it off. She stopped for a moment though, and strangely enough let Fawn pet her and ruffle her hair with a soft smile. "Wow...no wonder the animals love this...it feels really nice. Like a massage." Kisalla said with a hum and a happy giggle as Fawn bursted out laughing. "Oh I see, so are you an animal then? Or a fairy?" She said taking her hand off of Kisalla's head, but keeping the other on the squirell's, who by the way was in the heaven by being petted by the rwo.

"I am both don't you know? As are you!" She giggled and gave her a light push which Fawn returned with playful fun.

"Well Kisalla, lets get to teaching. If you teach this squirell how to build a house, I will pet you some more." She said with a very mocking tone laughing loudly.

Kisalla nodded and, though knowing she was joking, agreed. "Fine. deal." They both laughed and then turned to the animal whos attention they were really supposed to be paying to. Fawn flew up and scoped out the land, spotting a perfect starting spot.

When she came back down she pointed it out to Kisalla and explained why it was good, telling her along the way of what she should look for in these matters. Kisalla took it all in eagerly, and eventaully led the squirell to the spot designated by Fawn.

The jokes over, and the final giggles exchanged, Kisalla looked at the ground then to the squirrel and smiled. "Here we go."

She pushed her hand into the dirt and began to dig. The first couple scoops she was hesitant, but eventually she began to smile broadly as she did so, finding that playing in the dirt, was actually quite a lot of fun. The squirrel had followed along after a while and they were both digging together, one beside the other. Fawn watched fondly as her pupil worked with the animal, eventually watching her vanish into the earth as the hole became a tunnel, then eventually a home.

Half way, Fawn called for Kisalla to come out and let him finish the rest. The small fairy walked out, huffing and covered head to toe in dirt. But she didn't mind, obvious by the large grin she had on. "Well, how did I do?" Fawn put her hand on Kisalla's head and ruffled her hair laughing histerically as more dirt than could fill the hole came flying out from it.

"You did well. Now come on and lets get you cleaned up. He can take it from here. Your work is done for today. Come on." Said Fawn, with an extended hand taking Kisalla's and flying up and towards the house.

Byt the time they got back, the rain had almost cleaned Kisalla, but her hair and most of what was underneath her clothes was still fairly dirty. Fawn immediatly set for a bath as she showed Kisalla where the different things are, shampoos and the like. All made by fairies and given by nature of course.

KIsalla didn't realize how tired she actually was until she came out from the bathing room and sat next to Fawn. The other fairy smiled and put an arm around Kisalla's shoulders and gave her a sideways hug.

"You did good. And I can tell you are tired. Lets get you in bed." She stood and Kisalla grinned. "You could tell that easily huh? How so?"

"Well, the fact that when you walked in I thought you were a zombie would be one way of telling." She giggled and pushed her up the stairs.

They reached the room and Fawn finally convinced Kisalla to lie down. Fawn, who had really not done very much that day wasn't going to sleep just yet and watch the rain, took only two steps towards the door before Kisalla spoke up quietly.

"I don't think I can even fall asleep. Im far too excited by today. Will tomorrow be like this too?" Fawn laughed and sat next to her. "Yep. But if you don't sleep you won't have wnough energy to do anything tomorrow exciting or not. So just go to bed now."

Kisalla closed her eyes, but stirred. It was true, Fawn could see it was going to be difficult for her to sleep so she did what she did for all the animals and sometimes other fairies to put them to sleep. She began to stroke Kisalla's hair and ears, relaxing her into a calm and peaceful sleep. Fawn smiled at her own ability to do this.

Though it's true she was an animal talent fairy, and her duty was to them, all fairies have another duty to eachother. Some others might think what she did was demeening or the like, but as far as Fawn, the other animal fairies, all the other fairies who have asked for Fawn's gentle hand, and especially Kisalla was concerned, it was as demeening as being called as beautiful as the Queen herself.

Fawn stood as Kisalla gently slept, and slipped to the door. "Good night Kisalla. Pleasent dreams."


	7. Book One Part Six: Animal Talent

Kisalla woke up the next morning in a frizz of hair, the wetness of the rain and the bath the previous night not fully dried. She stretched and looked about the room finding Fawn sleeping peacefully on a hammock near her.

Kisalla stood up and stretched to the morning sun that just peeked behind the clouds. She walked over to Fawn and smiled down at her as she slept. She decided that it would be best to leave her sleep as she walked down the stairs towards the kitchen.

When she took a one of the lost things out of the cupboard to get herself a glass of water, she noticed a hand mirror on the wall. To fairies it is closer to a full body mirror. She blinked a few times and reached out and touched it.

"Don't break it now." Fawn said from right behind Kisalla, making her squeek and drop the cup with a clatter.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean touch it, well i mean to touch it but i promise i would have been gentle, and if it would have broken I wo..."

Her sentence was cut short by Fawn as she put her fingers to her lips.

"I'm just teasing cutie. I know you would not have broken it." Fawn laughed at Kisalla's look of embarassment that followed and turned her around, wrapping her arms around the small fairy's neck as she leaned on her.

"It's neat isn't it? Tink found it for me some time ago. Now I can braid my hair without having someone else to do it." Kisalla looked into the mirror and then up at her hair as the topic ws brought up. She was suddenly struck with the fact that her red locks were frizzy and almost everywhere.

"Eep! My hair! What happened?" She whimpers and tried to pat it down but nothing was working. She looked around and spotted a makeshift comb one of the tinker's made and tried that as well. Fawn was watching her giggling as she smiled mischeviously.

When Kisalla was having absolutely no luck, she became a little frustrated and pouted. Because of her hair play she didn't see Fawn come up behind her with a bucket of water. Fawn dumped the whole thing onto the red head and leaghed loudly as she sputtered and looked around surprised to see what just happened.

"Fawn...but..but why did you do that?" She said after figuring it out. The small fairy suddenly looked sad and about to cry at the prank. Fawn rolled her eyes and hugged her.

"It helps, your hair gets that way because of the humidity and because t was still damp when you slept in it. The only way to straighten it is to get it wet again." Kisalla didn't look convinced as she began to shiver, though it wasnt all that cold out. Fawn laughed again and fetched her a towel and then sat her down. Taking the comb, she worked her hair in with the water until it was maliable. Once combed she looked like her usual self.

"There now..isn't that better?" Kisalla nodded but didn't look much happier.

"Oh cheer up. I have a surprise for you today." She said walking over to a cabinet also a Tinker creation. Kisalla's ears would have perkked up had she been a cat or dog.

"Surprise?" She asked, wiping her eyes and standing. Fawn pushed her back down into the chair and giggled. "No no, sit right here and don't move a muscle."

Kisalla did as she was told and was then promptly blindfolded with the towel. Some shuffling was heard then a thud. Kisalla opened her mouth to speak but found something put into it quickly.

Kisalla meeped and took off the blindfold. Fawn was leaning against a box and had put something sugary and thin. Fawn was munching on one as well as she giggled at Kisalla who looks like she fell in love.

"What is this? It's so tasty..." She said holding it like it was pricless.

"It's candy. Our cooking talent fairies make it. We need more than just pixie dust to live ya know."

She giggled and munched on the candy stick before opening the box. Inside of the box was a bird egg.

Kisalla stared at it for a moment then gave a confused look at Fawn who suddenly looked sad.

"This egg's mother and father, were both taken by the hawk a while back...the egg still lived on. As animal fairies, it is our duty and priveledge to help bring life to this chick's eyes."

Kisalla looked back down at it then smiled. "I am so glad...that we have a chance to help in any way possible."

"Yes. And I'm giving the responsibility to you Kisalla." Her smile vanished instantly as she heard this.

"Uh..come again?"

"Today, the bird will hatch. And it needs someon here to meet it. I have decided to give this task to you. For yourself, and for the bird."

"But, I don't know anything about birds...I don't know anything..." Fawn naooded and hugged the uncertain girl.

"Listen Kisalla, you are the learner. Just as our queen said. But this does not make you perfect. In fact, this makes your life so much harder now. It will take you longer than any one of us to learn the talents. Even f you decide to stay an animal talent, it will take you quite some time to learn it all. That is your nature Kisalla. You have to work hard, and the journey will be tough, but that is what friends are for. Me, Iridessa, Sil, Rossetta, and yes even Tink. We all love you and will help you along the way."

Throughout the speech, Kisalla's expression changed almost every sentence. When it ended, her same sweet smile was here.

"I will do my best Fawn. I promise."

With that sentence Fawn nodded and took her hand into another room where she showed her various things to do when it hatches. After several long minutes were up, Kisalla came out looking confident and sure of herself.

"Ok Kisalla, I will be back tonight. I'll see you and that cute little bird as well when I ge back."

"Ok! See you soon!" Kisalla said back to her before she pulled up a chair and sat in front of the egg.

"I can do this. I have got to." She said to herself as she stared at the shell, fidgeting with excitement of the day.


End file.
